Slytherin Scores!
by JhariNJanz
Summary: What happens when an embarrassing rumor about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy is started? Will it get in Harry's way of achieving the Quidditch Cup? What will happen between Harry and Draco? Read and find out! SLASH  HPDM


**SLYTHERIN SCORES!**

"Did you hear...? About Harry and Draco?" There were many giggles in the air as the famous Gryffindor walked towards his common room. He had had it! All day silly rumors were going around Hogwarts. Harry Potter rudely spat the password to the Fat Lady before storming into the Gryffindor Common room. The second he walked in the whole room went silent and everyone avoided his piercing emerald eyes. Hinting him that they had just been talking about him moments ago. Harry Potter should have been used to this, but no, not this time. This was inexcusable! The most degrading rumor in all the history of rumors! He stomped up the stairs like a small kid denied of his candy. He would have expected it from the rest of the school, but his fellow Gryffindors too!? He slammed the door to his quarters and slumped down on his bed defeated. Who had started such a rumor? And why? He was staring up at the blank ceiling, replaying all that had happened that day, when the door opened and the voice of his best friend reached his ears.

"Harsh… that rumor." The red head really WAS sorry for Harry; he would never betray Harry and laugh along with everyone else. Ron Weasley watched Harry carefully, as if waiting for him to set off like a bomb. And a bomb HAD gone off.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL WOULD MAKE UP SUCH A STUPID RUMOR!? And not only that! But why would anyone BELIEVE such a stupid rumor? I mean, Malfoy? Come on, if I was gay, I'd have better taste than that prat!" Harry grabbed his pillow and buried his red face into it. Pressing it so hard that white light flashed behind his eyes and his glasses dug into the bridge of his nose. There was an awkward silence between the two before Ron cleared his throat.

"So… The big game is tomorrow. Can't wait to see Mal- err the Slytherins' faces when you snatch the Quidditch cup from them." Ron thought it would be best to change the subject, and once again, he was right. Harry decided to allow his lungs some fresh air as he pulled the pillow from his still bright face. There was something to look forward too. To wipe that stupid smirk off Malfoy's face!

"Yeah… Better get some sleep now though. Wood wants us to get up extra early." Nodding Ron exited the room, letting Harry to ponder in the darkness alone. The tousled haired boy didn't remember changing into his pajamas nor did he even remember slipping into bed.

"Harry… I love you so much…" Cho Chang had her arms wrapped around Harry's neck as they both sat in the very comfortable armchair in the Common Room. Harry leaned in to kiss Cho, the smell of her hair almost unbearable for him. His cheeks flamed as their lips touched. What was that smell? It smells of…peaches? Harry's green eyes fluttered open to find a shocking sight! Cho Chang was no longer in his lap… nor were these her lips. Draco Malfoy had replaced her. It were his arms draped around his neck, his lips were caressing his own. They were no longer in the common room but in the Potion's room.

Harry awoke with a shock, sitting up right as he panted for dear life. What a horrible dream! No, a nightmare! He touched his lips with shaking hands, swearing he could still feel them tingling. But what really disturbed him was the fact that there was a lump in his pajamas… Blushing furiously he tore off the blankets and headed for a cold shower, a VERY cold shower.

All that morning Harry's face burned as he continued to relive the nightmare. What had it meant? Why did he dream about Malfoy? And WHY had he been turned on by it?? Ron and Hermione thought it was just nerves from the up coming Quidditch match and decided to leave him be. Harry found he couldn't even nibble his breakfast and instead his eyes wandered onto a certain Slytherin blond. Blushing he quickly averted his eyes. But not before he caught the sinister grin and laughing. Why wasn't he disturbed? The giggling and pointing at the two were still going on, shouldn't he be at least a LITTLE bit upset? Harry decided not to worry too much about it and instead think about the up coming match.

It was now time for the big match. The school erupted from the stands as both the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams filed out onto the Quidditch field. The weather was hot and humid even though it was pretty cloudy. Good chance of rain. Harry and the other's mounted their brooms and kicked off at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle. The wind rushing through Harry's hair and the feeling of flying freed his thoughts from the past events. Allowing him to enjoy the quidditch match. That is until he spotted Slytherin's Seeker, Draco Malfoy. His stomach suddenly dropped like a stone. He actually slipped a few feet on his broom. Malfoy was watching him with a cold smirk. What was the prat thinking? They held a staring contest until Lee's voice boomed over the stadium.

"Oooh… Slytherin scores! And the big oaf nearly knocked Angelina-"

"LEE!" Mrs. McGonagall sternly berated him just as they routinely did during every match. Harry decided he'd better catch the snitch fast. The Slytherins were still at a slight advantage due to their new brooms Mr. Malfoy had bought them. The plan was to catch the snitch as soon as possible since there was no way Gryffindor would be able to keep up. And from the sound of Lee's continuous groaning it proved true.

The game had been going on for nearly two hours now, the players were hot and sweaty. The weather took a turn for the worse. The clouds were darkening and a distant thunder could be heard. But even so, the heat didn't let up. In fact, Harry was sure that it was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued to scan the stadium for the snitch. He was beginning to wonder if there even was a snitch. It was proving to be a difficult task as his mind continued to wander onto Malfoy. And the fact that he continued to tail him and pop up in front of him didn't help the matter. Harry and Draco were having another one of their staring contests when suddenly something gold glinted between them. The snitch! Harry and Draco look up with stunned faces before speeding forward. Harry knew it was impossible to get there before him; his broom just wasn't fast enough. But that didn't stop him from trying! Harry leaned as far forward as he could to gain momentum. They were nearly there! Harry reached out his right hand desperately. They were both nearly there! Malfoy too had reached out his right hand. His face scrunched up with concentration. Suddenly they both clasped a hand around the snitch, halting to a stop. They were so close that Harry could feel Malfoy's breath. Harry blushed deeply and became self-conscious. His right hand tingled under Malfoy's. Before he realized his mistake, he quickly jerked his hand away. Enabling Malfoy to fully claim the Snitch.

Silence fell over the stadium as though a blanket had dropped on them. The players were all frozen in play. All eyes were staring in the two seekers' direction. Malfoy's eyes were wide with disbelief as Harry's eyes were wide with shock. Why had he let go!? He still had had a chance to win the game! Harry's first impulse was to snatch the snitch back, but he knew it was too late. Draco quickly wheeled around towards the ground holding up his right arm. The Slytherins BOOMED with cheering, so much that it nearly drowned out the rest of the school's groan. At that exact moment, it began to down pour, almost as if the Gryffindor's defeat had been too much for the clouds. Harry landed next to Fred and George who were deciding on whether or not to club Malfoy. He averted everyone's eyes, not able to stand the thought of losing to Slytherin. But what he REALLY couldn't stand was the fact that his hand still tingled from Malfoy's touch, the fact that his face still burned and he could still smell the sweet scent of peaches. Harry turned and left for the changing rooms along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Harry! How could you have just let him have it!?" Wood's voice roared through the dressing room for about five minutes before the Weasley twins told him to back off. It seemed only Wood seemed to think it was Harry's fault, but he couldn't blame him. Slowly the dressing room emptied leaving Harry alone. He slowly pulled off his wet robes and shirt. Just as he unbuttoned his pants, someone entered the changing rooms. He looked up expecting to find a sodden Ron, but instead received a shock. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway with the smuggest grin he had ever worn. He also had a shiny Quidditch cup in his arms.

"Like it?" Draco shifted it so it'd shine in the light. "So Potter. How does it feel to be second for once?" His laugh rang coldly through the room, causing Harry to shiver.

"Snuff it Malfoy." Harry was too tired for this. He didn't need anymore taunting from him; he got enough of it from the rest of the school now. Harry stuffed his robes into a locker, not bothering to dry it or even fold it.

"What's the matter Potter? Are the rumors bothering you that much?" Harry's head snapped up to see Malfoy's usual sneer. He quickly looked away again as his face betrayed him with a bright blush. Unfortunately Malfoy caught it and with a quirk of an eyebrow he continued. "I seem to have struck a nerve..I only started the rumor so I would be able to win the Quidditch cup. Maybe it's true! Maybe you're in love with m-" But before Malfoy could finish a fist collided with his jaw. Harry, panting, glared down at the fallen boy with menacing emerald eyes. Draco looked up with a shocked expression, unable to comprehend what had just happened. "What the hell Potter!? You just HIT me!" Draco pulled himself up just to tackle Harry's legs, causing him to fall back with a heavy thud and Draco falling on top of him. Harry grabbed the front of his robes while Draco pinned his shoulders down. Harry propped up his legs trying to kick the blond off of him, but was unable to once Draco sat on his hips. After about a minute of struggling, the two gave in. Draco was over Harry with his knees on either side of him and sitting uncomfortably on his hips. He also had both Harry's hands pinned down now. Their faces were inches from one another. Malfoy's hair fell over Harry's face as his cold blue eyes held Harry's green ones. All that could be heard were the boy's heavy breathing.

Harry could, once again, feel the blonde's breath and smell the wonderful scent of peaches. A blush heated his cheeks as he realized the position they were in. Thoughts of the previous night's dream played inside his mind. Harry's eyes flitted down to Malfoy's pink lips. He felt the heat rise up inside him and the familiar fluttering inside his stomach. What was going on? Harry suddenly wanted to _kiss _him. Confused Harry continued to watch those pink lips. And if it hadn't been for the flick of Malfoy's tongue, things might not have turned out the way they did. Harry could no longer ignore his desire. The tousled haired boy craned his neck and landed a soft kiss on those pink lips. Draco jerked in surprise releasing Harry's hands in the process. Taking this chance Harry grabbed the front of Malfoy's robes once again and pulled him into another breath taking kiss. At first Malfoy protested by trying to pull his clutching hands from the front of his robes but soon he too melted into the kiss. Harry's whole body was tingling with joy and yearning as Malfoy took the kiss to the next step. His tongue slipped past Harry's hot lips and began to raid the inside of his mouth. Harry tensed with a pleasurable moan as a flame inside him began to grow. It felt as though he were on a rollercoaster ride with the way his stomach continued to drop. His heart was pounding a quick tattoo against his chest and his breathing became more and more erratic by the second. Malfoy's right hand took the pleasure to rub along Harry's delicate chest sending electrical shocks down his spine. As his left supported his weight next to Harry's head. After a minute of non-stop kissing, Malfoy pulled away and began to plant butterfly kisses along the Gryffindor's neck. Pausing to suckle once he reached his collarbone. His right hand slid along his slim stomach now, tickling the boy's senses. A soft moan escaped from Harry as he brought his hands up to entangle his fingers in the blond locks of Draco Malfoy's hair. Again, the fragrance of peaches over powered him.

That night Harry learned that his favorite smell was of peaches and that there were other ways a Slytherin could score. That night the Quidditch Cup had lain off to the side completely forgotten…


End file.
